My Immortal
by UnknownKei
Summary: After a field trip gone horribly wrong, Peter ended up in the hospital, Tony is having a chat with him and not sure if he's able to let go of Peter. Set after Homecoming. I suck at writing a summary, sorry about that, I hope you still give this oneshot a chance!


This is a fic about the song My Immortal, I been wanting to write something with this song for a while. For me this song is about someone being in a coma so I took that with Tony and Peter, I love them both dearie, and this came out, sorry about any grammatical error and the ooc. I don't own Marvel or My Immortal.

Song: My Immortal

Band: Evanescence

Written by Ben Moody and Amy Lee

Enjoy!

Tony walk into the hospital room, it was cold and smell strongly of cheap cleaning products, he was so tired, he been in this hospital room for a while, it was a VIP room on the top floor of the most pristine hospital in New York, the room looked more like an apartment, minus the kitchen, though for him it was a nightmare being there, each time was like fear wrap itself on his heart and claw at it, Tony just wanted to turn around and leave but he can't, he can't leave, he never does.

Slowly, Tony walk to the bed, smiling sadly at the figure laying on it, Peter Parker, the kid from Queens that somehow made a home in Tony's heart, after what happen with Toomes they grew closer, Tony would sometimes call him 'his kid', they were always together, hell Peter would spend days with Tony rather than going home, May, his aunt, never really cared, she knew he was in good hands, now… Peter lay unmoving in a hospital bed, intubated, "Hey, buddy." He whispered, afraid to speak too loud, he knew that Peter was in pain, even with all of the medicine running through his system, it would burn out too quickly, "I'm right here." Tony took a seat on the chair besides the bed, his chair now that he been there for weeks, no one else sat on that chair but him. Tony lift his hands, one to hold onto Peter's unmoving hand and the other to brush his hair out of his face, Tony felt his eyes fill with tears as he remembers how this happen, a bus accident, Peter was going on a field trip, Tony doesn't remember where to, but the bus flipped thanks to a truck, the kid being him, pulled out his web shooters and webbed everyone he could, of course he forgot to web himself, and hit his head multiple times, fracturing his skull, Dr. Strange though it was pure luck he didn't died then and there, the rest of his body got damage as it flew everywhere in the bus, by the time the bus stopped, everyone was unconscious and by the time help arrive, any trace of Spiderman got whipped out, the other kids didn't remember what happened, they were fine, a few scratches and bumps here and there, some have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days but Peter was the only one to end up in a coma. When Tony receive the call, it was like his world just fell to his feet, he dropped everything to go to the site to meet up with May, he saw how the bus ended up, almost split in half, laying on its back, firemen and paramedics running around it, Tony helped with the sue against the truck driver and the company he worked with, ending up winning the case but Peter was still in a coma weeks after the accident, doctors told him that he should let him go, Peter was in too much pain to wake up, he couldn't breathe on his own and his brain was failing, Dr. Strange, a man of science like Tony, kept on checking on Peter, saying that his brain show that the kid was fighting, but his body wanted to give up and it was better to let him go.

"Hey, kid…" Tony swallow a sob, hating how pale his kid look on the bed, "I know you're fighting in there, but…" Tony swallow again, hating the knot forming on his throat as he speaks to Peter, "but if you have to go, you can go, we'll be fine here…" Tony said, feeling a few tears scape, it's been weeks since the accident and sometimes at night, Tony can't help but to not feel alone, it was like there was someone with him, he would sometimes hear a familiar laugh or chuckled that Tony know that belongs to the unconscious boy, sometimes he could feel a tap on his shoulder, someone running their hand through his hair or a pull on his arm, Tony was never alone, it was depressing him knowing the kid was in a coma but his presence was always there, following him, "Please, I want you to rest." Tony begged, wanting to scream, yell, but he was too consume by exhaustion that the only thing he could do was to cry quietly.

Tony knew how bad his kid was, Dr. Strange made it perfectly clear, the wounds Peter had suffered needed intense therapy if he ever wakes up, his right side is where most of the trauma is, since he was sitting right where the truck hit them, Tony guess that on the very last minute Peter moved, since he wasn't dead, and then started to web everyone he could, not resting until they were all safe, of course that was just a span of seconds, he overdid himself, spraining his body after a trauma before being thrown around the bus like a rag doll, his head was the worse, not only did his skull fracture but brain swollen up and there was internal bleeding in his brain, Dr. Strange wasn't sure how that was going to affect Peter in the long run, if he wakes up, there just too much damage, too much that even his healing isn't able to fix alone.

Tony sniffed silently, wanting Peter to jump out of the bed and scream 'surprise' in that goofy way of him, a big smile on his face showing all of his teeth, Tony kept his hands on Peter's hair and remembered the first time he was run his hand through this hair, it was the first time Peter got rejected by his crush; Michelle Jones, or MJ as he calls her, he was so sure about his crush on her that he went ahead and confessed, his heart so full of hope and love got crushed when she didn't respond back, shyly telling him she didn't feel the same way, that she likes him as a friend and nothing more, Peter being Peter held it in, telling her it was cool, that there were no harm feelings, but there were, Peter arrived at the Tower later that day, his eyes red and watery, fill with tears ready to spill but he refused to let them out, not wanting his hero to watch him cry, it only took one question from Tony for those tears to spill, quickly Tony took him into his arms as Peter told him what had transpire that day, what made the usually hyper and happy boy to be so sad and depress, Tony wipe away all of his tears, telling him it was okay to cry, holding him tightly in his arms as a hand ran through those brown curls, since that day Peter would seek Tony out for comfort and Tony welcome him in his arms each and every single time, "Is okay buddy." Tony whispered, gripping Peter's smaller hand harder, Tony smile a bit having another memory flash through his brain.

It was Halloween week and Peter wanted to go to a horror show in Brooklyn, Tony agreed to take him, of course it turns out that someone took a picture of him and Peter in the theater and post it on the media, they were both laughing and Tony has his arm around Peter in the photo, after the show was over the theater was surrounded by the paparazzi and reporters, all wanting to know who's the kid. The flashes, screams and pushes of the people around them cause Peter to have a sensory overload, Peter hid behind Tony, terrified, shaking like a leaf on a tree, Tony was quickly losing his patience, soon snapping when he heard a frightening gasp from Peter, turning around he saw that one of the reporters grab the boy and was pulling him into the crowd, Tony yelled causing everyone to quiet down, he pulled Peter towards him, warning the person who dared to touch him to keep his hands to himself if he didn't want to lose them, Peter shaking was worse than it was before, so Tony talked to the crowd, telling them to mid their business and leave his kid alone, after telling them off Tony pushed through them, rudely, with Peter behind him, holding his hand, when they arrive at the car, Peter was looking at him with new admiration, thanking him for helping him, Tony wave it off not wanting Peter to thank him for that, they were still holding hands when they arrive at the Tower.

Now that Tony think about it, they are always holding hands or each other, it was strange but Tony didn't mind, it was comforting knowing he have, had, someone with him, someone that would never go away like everyone else did and does, Pepper walks away at least once a month, Happy… is his job to stay, the others backstab him, even Rhodey had to leave, Peter was the one to stay, even after Tony ignored him and left him under Happy's charge, Peter still kept coming back, giving Tony his all, after a while Tony returned the favor, wanting to give Peter his all and some, making sure to always be there for Peter, even when everything was going to shit, Peter could have someone to lean on, Peter made it perfectly clear that Tony could lean on him too, months of that system, leaning against the other got them both in trouble, with May and Pepper, mostly May, nights where Peter was supposed to be working, some of those nights he was spending part of those nights in a party with a friend and Tony would cover for him, Tony would always cover for him, that time Peter got in trouble in school and the school called Tony instead of May, Peter making up an excuse about May absent and Tony fully supporting him, there was no need for her to show up, Peter was defending himself after all, or those days after being rejected by his crush, he was so sad that he didn't want to go to school so Tony left him hide in his penthouse, giving him the space he needed until he was ready to face the school again, both May and Pepper were not pleased but Tony didn't care, he wanted to help Peter.

Each time he took Peter to charity event, it was like Peter was a beacon of light in the room full of vultures, Tony didn't feel the need to drink as often as he used to, Peter's voice, so full of hope and innocence, keeping him sane, by just being there Peter was enough to keep Tony at peace. Peter, not on purpose, would call the attention of the vultures, all wanting to know what he was doing there and what he was doing hanging with Tony Stark, of course he would tell them he was Tony's intern. Peter used to dragged Tony around too, just like Tony would drag Peter to formal events and casual dinners with business partners, Peter would drag Tony to arcades and street food, he wanted to take Tony to so many places he had to write them down, Tony follow suit and wrote down the places he wanted to take Peter, for Peter next break they were going to California, show Peter the beaches and his old home, even if it was destroyed, he still owns it, but Peter was in a coma before they could agree to it, Tony used to dream of having Peter sitting on the beach, sunglasses and fedora on, sipping on his lemonade, staring at the waves now he dreams of Peter's funeral.

Tony knew there was no way for Peter to wake up, the damage he received was too much for his body, even with his super powers, he's still a growing boy, his powers aren't fully develop yet, they were still discovering his powers development, just a couple of weeks before the accident they discover that Peter has a hole on the inside of his wrist, they were microscopy, Tony scanned it and it turn out to have the same substance spiders used to create web, Peter just haven't develop it, the kid describe it as having spider butts on his wrist, Tony didn't correct him. Now they won't know what else the kid abilities were, they won't be able to know what else the future had for them.

There were so many tears Tony was going to wipe away and spill himself, like when Peter would leave for collage or when Peter get marry, hell, his high school graduation when Peter would say goodbye to his friends, Tony was sure he was going to end up wiping away tears that day, there were so many memories that he wanted to share and experience with this kid, so many hugs he wanted to give his kid, Tony sniffed once more, "Go on buddy." He said lowering his head, he can't look at Peter, May stopped coming a while ago, saying she can't look at him without breaking down, his friends stop coming too, they were in school and had life of their own, but Tony stayed, he will always stay for Peter, with Peter.

Tony tried so hard to let Peter go, it was difficult to tell Peter to go, he knew Peter was still in there, fighting for his life, Tony knew Peter didn't want to let go even with the constant pain, Peter was still there, laughing and chuckling behind Tony every chance he get, Tony would feel Peter's presence even outside the room, following him around whenever he goes, making Tony feel less alone but Tony knew that he was and Peter needed to let go, "Doc said that sooner or later you have to let go, Pete, is hurting you to stay." Tony took in a deep, shaky breath, "Is killing me to see you like this, bud." Tony said leaning on his elbows and bringing Peter's hand to his lips, kissing it softly, "You need to let go." Tony said, the presence behind him fading a bit but not completely.

Tony let his tears fall and his fear to take over, he didn't let it be visible that he was breaking down, all of his pieces falling from in between his fingers, not being able to grasp them, no one was there to wipe away his tears, to fight away his fears, no one to hug him and tell him it was okay, to tell him that everything is going to be alright, the person who used to do that is laying in front of him, his numb and cold hand being held in Tony's firm grip, it didn't matter how many times they have this conversation, how many times Tony would plead, it would always break Tony's heart as he beg Peter to let go, but Tony couldn't let go, he could never let go of Peter, even after all of these weeks of him being in a coma, weeks that Tony knew were actually months, Tony lowered his head, letting out raspy breaths as sorrow sweep over his heart and grief invaded his senses, he held Peter's hand tightly for minutes or hours, Tony wasn't sure, his brain blank, not wanting to think of anything but Peter, only Peter, "I love you, Peter."


End file.
